Question: What is the value of ${\bigstar}?$ $21 = 7 \times {\bigstar}$ ${\bigstar} = ~$
Solution: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Total}}={\text{number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}}$ We have $7$ groups. What is the ${\text{size of each group}}$, when we have a total of ${21}$ ? Each group would have $3$. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $21 = 7 \times 3$ ${\bigstar} = 3$